


Against the Odds

by BlueKath



Series: Against The Odds [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKath/pseuds/BlueKath
Summary: A lost tux kitten meets the Jellicle Protector.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> I've written this a while back and I though to post it here. I have a few others, but I need to finish them first... That might take a while...  
> If there's any glaring mistakes, please let me know. Well, that's it. ^.^  
> I hope you enjoy it.

**Misto**

I whimpered lowly, curling myself even further against the wooden box I found in the middle of the park. I don’t remember anything before the rain other than waking up inside of a drenched cardboard box in a dark street alley. I didn’t know a lot of things about myself, but I seemed to know a lot about other things. I knew I was a cat, I knew the water falling down from the angry, moody sky was rain, I knew that according to the dark, big clouds it would be worse and I knew the twisting pain in my belly was hunger. I had no idea how I got there, but I also knew I needed to get out before the rain got worse. I had tried to find a high place to hide, but I was too small to climb anywhere, so I tried the next best place I could find.

Unfortunately, that had been the hiding place of another cat, a big and mean one, who hissed, clawed me and chased me out of it. I managed to lose him, entering a park and climbing inside the box I was in and, while I got rid of the older cat, I was now trapped in the box; wetter, colder, and hungrier than when I woke up. I was still shaking in fear when I started grooming myself slowly, trying to get a bit drier and clean my wounds, doing my best not to whimper every time my paw made contact to a scratch.

“Is someone there?” I froze, pressing even further against the box I was in, as if I could merge with the wood, but I ended up putting pressure on an injured leg and let out a loud cry. “Hey, little one.” A large greyish tom climbed up on the side of the box, looking directly at me despite my trying to hide from him and I hid my face on my front paws, ignoring the pain I felt. I could feel him climbing down quietly, but he didn’t make any moves to approach me, so I lifted my head to look at him. “Where are your parents, tux? Are you alright?” He asked kindly, looking around with a worried expression before extending his paw slowly toward me, a gentle smile on his lips. I approached him carefully, touching his paw with my nose, inspecting him as well as I could.

Even wet from the currently pouring rain he felt warm and, after a moment of hesitation,I couldn’t help myself but press against him seeking his warmth, wanting to feel safe, and the big tom pulled me against his chest, shielding me from getting wetter. “How did you get hurt, little one?” He asked when I whimpered after his paw brushed against my arm and I pressed further against him, hiding my face in his chest. “Do you know how to speak?” I shook my head, looking up shyly as he petted my ear carefully. “But you can understand me, right?” I nodded and he smiled gently. “What a smart little kit you are. How about we get out of this rain, hum? I live just a few minutes from here, I can take you there if you want. It’s dry, warm and there’s always milk for the kits. How does that sound?” My stomach grumbled at the mention of food and he chuckled lowly. “Good, right? Come on then.” He nudged my head with his nose softly and tried to pick me up by my neck, but that ended up stretching the scratches on my skin, so he just pulled me into his arms and pressed me against his chest, jumping out of the box with ease and moving quickly towards the exit of the park.

I must’ve fallen asleep somewhere on the way, because when I woke up again I was dry and warm, curled on the softest blankets I’d ever felt and a dark she cat was whispering with the one who had helped me. I moved slowly, noticing my wounds didn’t seem to hurt as much as before, but my stomach grumbled painfully in hunger. “Hey, little one. You’re up. Are you alright?” The cat who helped me nuzzled my head softly while the other cat rushed inside the den, coming back with a small bowl and my stomach growled loudly.

“Here’s some milk for you, honey.” The she cat said kindly, petting my head while I lapped hungrily at the warm milk inside the bowl. I finished it quickly and looked up, licking my whiskers, while the silver tabby put the bowl away and the she cat snuggled next to me. “Are you warm enough?” She asked, grooming my face and I giggled, nodding. In no time I was yawning again, pressing further against the sweet smelling cat as the silver tabby sat next to us, singing the sweetest lullaby.

“We’ll take care of you, little tux.”


End file.
